Topsoil is commonly stripped for purposes such as conservation, pipeline right of ways, landscaping, utility industries, etc. Tools that have been developed to remove the topsoil include a grinding-type tool shaped like a drum which acts as a tiller to loosen the topsoil, and plough or cultivator-type tools which are pulled behind large tractors.